Quiz
by Kaorei
Summary: Kairi has her own way of finding out if Sora loves her.


Hi! You have just come across a very fluffy oneshot. If you like SoKai, romance and all..you have come to the right place.

This happens after KH2, by the way. Enjoy. :)

**_Disclaimer : I do not own Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Tetsuya Noruma._**

* * *

><p><strong>Quiz<strong>

It was a calm, relaxing afternoon at Destiny Islands.

The gentle sound of the waves resounded all over the little island, as well as the sound of giggling. A boy with hair the color of chocolate and a girl with medium-length auburn hair sat on a curved palm tree, admiring the bright sunset. The boy, Sora, had a half-finished sea salt ice cream in hand while his friend, Kairi, held a rolled up magazine.

"That really happened?" Kairi asked, giggling even more. Sora nodded.

"Haha, yup! Don't tell Riku I told you, though." he took a bite of his ice cream.

"It's been a while since we were here together, huh?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah," Sora agreed. "I really missed this."

Silence filled the air. There were so many things Sora wanted to tell her, but the words couldn't escape from his mouth. He wanted to tell her about the his adventures in different worlds, all the people he met and such.

However, the most important thing he wanted to tell her were those three simple words.

**I love you.**

Should he..? Well, of course. He had to do it. Right now. There may never be another chance.

"Kairi, I-" he started, Kairi turned her head and looked up at the spiky-haired boy. Her eyes were sparkling slightly. Sora didn't have enough courage to tell her what he realy wanted to say, so he asked her a completely different question. "-just wanted to know, uh- What's with the magazine?" Sora mentally slapped himself.

"Oh," was Kairi's disappointed reply.

From afar, Sora could've sworn he heard Riku say, "Chicken."

Kairi unrolled her magazine and flipped the pages. She stopped at a certain page and answered, "It just talks about fashion and girl stuff." she read the page for the umpteenth time that day. "And there are quizzes. Want me to ask you one?" she said, flipping to the next page.

"Okay." was Sora's simple reply.

"It's a..an honesty quiz. I mean, like, uh-" she babbled. "You have to say nothing but the truth. So, no lies, promise?" The brown-haired teen eyed her suspiciously, since she hesitated here and there, though he shrugged it off.

"Promise."

"So, first question," she tucked a strand of her silky hair behind her ear. "Have you ever been kissed?"

"The heck? That's way too personal, Kairi." Sora chuckled nervously.

"Come on, Sora! We're best friends! You could tell me anything!" Kairi pouted.

"..No."

"Aw, why not?"

"No, as in, I've never been kissed." Sora blushed. Kairi blushed as well.

"Oh..heh, me neither." An awkward silence followed. Sora coughed.

"So? Next question?" Sora asked.

The afternoon went on as the sun soon disappeared in the distance. The hidden stars in the dark blue sky became visible, as well as the bright, full moon. Question after question, Sora began to grow suspicious. They've been at it for an hour already. Okay, maybe about forty minutes, but still. A simple magazine quiz couldn't be this long.

"Kairi," the boy with hair-defying gravity groaned. "It's soooo long. How many questions left?"

"Two." she cleared her throat and moved closer to him. "Were you the one who drew the two of us sharing a Paopu fruit in our Secret Place?" Sora blushed.

That was _so_ not in the magazine.

"Y-Yeah.."

"Last question.." she blushed a deep red. "Are you in love with anyone?" she moved closer to him until their noses touched. The chocolate-haired boy smiled slightly.

"Yes, I am." Sora said with a sudden burst of confidence. He moved his lips next to her ear and whispered, "And that person is you."

The brunet then planted his lips on hers. When the moment finally sunk in, Kairi returned the kiss and felt her face grow warmer every second. After a good ten seconds, Sora slowly pulled away and looked into her sapphire eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted when Kairi rested her head on his shoulder.

"You don't need to say it, Sora." she giggled. "I love you, too."

Watching in the distance, Selphie pumped a fist in the air.

"Yes! I knew it!" the brunette cheered. "You owe me 500 munny, Riku!"

Once he handed her the coins, he smiled and whispered, "Finally."

* * *

><p>IT'S SO FLUFFY, I'M GONNA DIEEEE!<p>

Short and simple, right? :) Please review! They are highly appreciated!

Note: The munny in KH is represented as yen. So, 500 munny is around 5.00$, in case you didn't know. :)


End file.
